Valentines Day
by S.Ann Smith
Summary: Chlexy V-D fic........ 2/2.....Coffee,and Chocolate...... ~*Finnished*~
1. Coffee

A/N: I dispise Valentines day... but that doesn't mean that I can't write a Chlexy fic about V-day right?....this is full of Chlexy goodness.... and there is alot of Coffee involved... Coffee & Chocolate.

Valentines Day

By S. Ann Smith

Chapter one: Coffee

He saw her sitting in the Talon, signature coffee in hand, reading a book. She was so predictable, he smirked to himself.

"Miss Sullivan." He said quietly behind her, purposely taking her by surprise.

"Luthor! You Ass!" She glared at him. "You almost made me spill my coffee!"

"One of the deadly sins if I ever heard one- 'Thou shalt not spill Chloe Sullivan's coffee'." he smirked.

"Where's... uh.... what's her name?" Lex looked at her confused. "Elaine? No that's not it...Hannah? no, not it either. Ellen? No.. sit down it might take a while to remember her name."

"Helen?' He asked taking the seat beside her.

"Yeah! That's it!" She smiled a fake smile.

Obviously she had pretended not to know the name of his current girlfriend.

"So why are you gracing my presence by catching air?" _She tried to stop herself from finnishing that sentance. _ "I mean..." She looked down at ehr coffee cup, her cheeks stained the colour of the valentines that graced the walls of the Talon. "I'm sorry Luthor."

"It's alright. I'd even forget the names of the women I've Fu- dated." 

"That's supposed to surprise me?" she conquered.

"No.So what are you doing for Valentines Day?" he asked quickly.

He didn't know quite why he enjoyed the few times they did talk. He also knew that their 'verbal-judo' sessions suited him quite well, adn left him feeling confident and fresh-not to sound like a toothpaste commercial- and that's what really mattered to him.

"Staying at home." she mumbled to her coffee.

"And why is that? Shouldn't you be at some fancy high school dance, doing some sort of coverstory for the Torch?" He smiled to himself when her eyebrows flew up at the mention of her paper. She quickly controlled her eyebrows.

"Pete's covering the dance for me." She said-once again-to her coffee cup. "If he's not covering some girl in the corner instead." Lex was secretly amused-though he wouldn't show it- at Chloe's incompetence to meet his eyes.

"And Clark?"

"Is with Lana..or drooling over Lana."

"Either way he's in Lana-Land?"

"I love him and all, but sometimes..." Her voice faded away.

"He just doesn't see what's right in front of him." He stated with a nod. This, as he had planned, caused her to look up from her coffee, she met his gaze with a look of understanding.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "This is a really deep conversation for you Luthor. I'm surprised. Now, if you'll excuse me, my coffee is getting cold." Lex wasn't sure what she was getting at. Unsure, of course, until she gulped down the rest of the large coffee, without taking a break.

"Impressive. You know you could take that somewhere... A talent like that can make you go places...Frat parties for one." He smirked.

"Do I have any coffee on my face." She quickly asked after giving him a small dose of sarcastic laughter.

"Just a little." he reached across to her lips and, wiped off the small amount of coffee foam left on her face.

"All gone?" she asked, slightly taken back, she hoped he couldn't tell.

"All gone."he gave her a reassuring smile.

"Lex!" Clark's voice broke the almost euphoric state they were in.

__

Obviously glad he and Lana are going to the silly dance together. He thought to himself. He was silently and secretly smirking, although nobody could see it.

"Impeccable timing," he mumbled to himself. "Clark!" he turned to the very tall boy. He had turned his mumble into a cheerful greeting. Lionel, of course, had sent Young Lex to a school to learn how to do that too. Young Lex had been expelled by the end of the week. 

__

Ah, the childhood memories. He smiled to himself.

"I need another coffee." Chloe stated, quickly standing up.

This was the first time Lex had realized what she was wearing. It was't usual Chloe attire-not that he checked out Gabe's daughter or anything-but it seemed more 'punky' than 'funky', and yet a happy mix of the two.

She wore red plaid pants, with black buckles along the side, which evidently, caused them to look tighter than they were, and a white shirt that had ha black japanese character on it. Lex began to wish he hadn't skipped Japanese Languages 101 in university, to sleep with that brunette-he couldn't even remember her name.

But of course, it wasn't as if he was checking out Chloe's ass or anything.

"Don't you agree Lex?" Clark asked._Clark was talking?_ He absently nodded, hoping that Clark would repeat what he had said previously. He didn't have the heart to tell Clark that he wasn't listening, because he was too busy _not_ checking out Chloe.

"So you think I should ask Lana to the dance?"

"You'll be gawking at her anyways" He said very seriously. He was laughing inside, _That's all?_ He was trying to look at Clark in the eyes, while simultaneously watch Chloe, who was walking towards them, steaming coffee in hand.

"Alright." his eyes lit up, much liek a puppy dog that was just rewarded with a treat. He got up and went to go chase Lana around.

"That was fast." she said watching Clark, who was now standing at the counter. She looked at the conspirical look on his face. "What did you tell him?" She raised her eyebrows suspiciously.

TBC 

A/N: Is conspirical even a word?....... ok today is the thirteenth, tomorrow you'll all get the conclusion, is that alright with you? I thought so.... Part 2 is about Chocolate, from Chloe's POV


	2. Chocolate

A/N: CHAOTICLY CHOCOTASTIC......*coughcough* right... sry 4 the lateness... and is anybody even reading this one?? Oh well... I hate to admit it but I could have done better on this fic....... so you're only missing just a bit,.....

Valentines Day

By S. Ann Smith

Chapter two: Chocolate

She sat down on the couch beside him, trying to be very patient while she was waiting for her answer. She was very bad at being patient. It took too much pretending.

She was debating smacking him on the top of his arrogantly sexy bald head, while she sipped her coffee waiting for him to answer.

Lex waited excrutiatingly long to say anything at all. He seemed to enjoy her suffering.

"Why do you hate Valentines Day Chloe?" She looked up, slightly taken aback from the forwardness of the question. Her surprised hazel eyes met the intense blue of his. She was also shocked that he actually used her first name.

"I don't _hate_ it. It's just that... It just sucks, you know- wait, no you don't." She looked down at her coffee cup, realizing that she wasn't talking to someone of the singles department, but to someone who probably has never spent a holiday single in his adolescent to adult life.

"Why does it suck?" He asked, his voice full of sincerity.

"Everybody _has _somebody, or is doing something special, and I'm-" her voice couldn't finnish the sentance without complete and total sorrow-not an option when you're talking to a billionaire playboy.

"And you're?"

"Alone." she said quietly looking back down to her coffee cup. "With only my coffee on Valentines day." She sighed.

It was a pitiful thing to tell Lex Luthor, of all people, but coffee wasn't _so_ bad to spend the entire month of February with. Her mind tried to reason with her heart. She had a very stubborn heart.

"That's....it?" he looked at her as if being with coffee for a day was one of the seven deadly sins. She nodded.

"Unless some mysterious Prince Charming decides to sweep em off my feet, coffee will just have to do." She smirked. "What about you and..Helen?" she asked.

"I don't know yet." he said quietly. "I wish I had your perspective." he looked at her.

"Coffee?" She was shocked. Why would Lex Luthor-sexy billionaire- want to spend Valentines Day alone if he had someone to spend it with?

"Coffee is simple, yet unique. I don't have to buy it expensive things for it to appreciate me, All I have ot do is drink it and it's happy."

"And it makes you happy." she said. "Especially after seven cups."

"How many have you had?" he looded at he worried. "I don't have to take you to the hospital or anything-do I?"

"I've only had like...ten." she smiled. "Give or take like seven."

"Chloe!" she jumped at the surprise dissappointment in his voice, and the sexy way he just yelled her name....

"Why are you complaining? You're getting richer off of my addiction. Just think- you're a dealer." She smiled, satisfied.

"Great, that's all I need." he smiled back at her. Chloe was shocked. This was the most honestly happy smile she hada seen grace the gorgeous face of Lex Luthor. "Just think of the headlines- 'Lex Luthor- caffine dealer' hystarically a best seller. my net worth might drop a few millions, but if it's worth it."

"Then you can buy me another cup." she grinned at him. "'Cause I'm broke." 

When he returned, with two extra huge coffees, Chloe asked lex a very serious question. Or atleast it was very serious in her highly caffinated brain.

"Do you hate Chocolate?" He choked a bit on his coffee before seriously looking at her.

"Why?Do you?" His serious look dissolved into a devilish grin.

"No," she sid quickly-too quickly. _shit! _ she looked down to her coffee cup. The dark brown coffee gave her an idea. "Why don't you turn the factory into a chocolate factory?"

"Not my beloved Shit Factory! Why would I do a thing like that?" He asked false shock. "Besides, I don't need to convert the factory when I can buy Hershey's." She opende her mouth in false shock.

"No not Hershey's!" she sipped her coffee, trying vainly not to laugh, or choke on her coffee. The latter happened when Lex's soft hand stroked the side of her face.

She lowered her coffee, and turned to look at him. He had already discarded his coffee cup on the table, was now cautiously taking her's away.

Chloe sat frozen, unable to move. and avoiding the urge to jump up and down. Okay maybe the seventeen cups of coffee _wasn't _such a bad idea. He kissed her softly, his hand placed on her cheek. She could have sworn there was fireworks going off somewhere, but that would be _if _ her mind was actually working. Which it wasn't.

When they pulled apart, they were both breathing heavily, and the looks on each other's faces mirrored those of complete surprise, and possibly passion. Lex passed Chloe her coffee, and she reached into her purse and gave him a small Valentines Chocolate -Hershey's on the label. They both laughed a bit, and talked for what seemed like forever.

Three days later, it was Valentines Day, and Chloe found a dozon red roses waiting for her in the Torch office. 

__

Dear Chloe, I mean Coffee,

Just something to let you know 

that you don't have to be alone

with coffee on Valentines,

Love Hersheys (Your 

Prince Charming-in-waiting)


End file.
